Shamelssly Flirting
by ChildOfApollo123
Summary: Harry and Ginny are the most popular kids in Gryffindor but they can't stand each other. But a couple of times hanging out and that just might change...
1. Chapter 1

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Harry was a Gryffindor Prefect and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He was also the most popular guy in Gryffindor with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. His life was pretty great, as were his grades.

Ginny Weasley, however, was a real pain. She was the most popular girl in Gryffindor and Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was so advanced she got switched to sixth-year classes—Harry's classes. Not to mention that she hung out with the most annoying people—Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Ginny and Harry were always competing—who scored the most points at the last Quidditch match, Harry or Ginny? Who got the best grade on Snape's essay, Harry or Ginny? Who made the best Felix potion, Harry or Ginny? and so on. They couldn't stand each other. They were kind of enemies competing. Well, it was more like Ginny was his nemesis.

Snape's Potions class was awful. They had just gotten back their essays on the Felix potion, and Harry had gotten an "A," which meant Acceptable.

He heard a familiar voice sneer, "So Harry, what did you get on the essay?"

Ginny was standing there, holding up a roll of parchment with a big red "E" scribbled on it. She flipped her flaming red hair over her shoulder and smirked.

Harry smirked. "How much did you pay Snape for that grade?"

Ginny saw his grade and a wicked grin spread on her face. "An A, huh? I guess for you, that's the best grade yet. And don't forget, I'm the one who got moved up to sixth-year classes."

Harry spluttered for a second, but Ginny turned and sashayed away, her gleaming hair trailing behind her.

Ron was aghast. "Ginny! That's my friend!"

"Whatever," Ginny called back.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

 _Ha! The expression on his face was priceless!_ Ginny thought. _ohmigod, I should have taken a picture_.

It was the end of the day, and she was strolling past the boys' dormitory when she saw a tall figure emerge from the door to the boys' dormitory. Ginny dove behind a tall statue and saw it was Harry…shirtless.

 _Holy Chocolate Frogs._ Harry was shirtless! And he didn't look to bad either. Toned, tan chest with at least a six-pack. Ginny was practically drooling.

"Ron!" he bellowed, "where is my _Advanced Potion Making_ textbook?"

Then he spotted Ginny, who was casually walking out from the statue with her schoolbag.

Ginny was mortified, but she covered that up with what she hoped was a sexy smirk. "Nice abs, Potter."

Harry was blushing! Well, well. He was embarrassed to be caught shirtless!

"What is it, Ginevra? Admiring me, are you?"

"Excuse me, but you're the one strutting out of your dormitory shirtless, bellowing for my brother!"

Harry shrugged, unashamedly. "You're the one staring at me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "As if, Harry. Well, whatever. Goodnight."

She felt him looking at her pale legs. Smiling triumphantly, she cast a non-verbal incantation so her skirt was hitched a bit higher, flashing Harry her thigh.

At 9:00, Ginny was in bed, thinking about Harry. Smiling lazily, she thought,

 _Harry_ is _pretty cute. I love his green eyes…they're like emeralds…And he's really smart—he got an O on his Potions O.W.L. He's really funny—like when he said to Malfoy, "You, unlike me, are a git…"_

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

He was still up at 9:00, thinking about Ginny.

 _Ginny is pretty cute. I love her red hair…it's fiery red, like her personality. She's really smart too…she got an O on the Transfiguration O.W.L. And she's really funny…her impression of Ron before a Quidditch match was spot-on._

Sighing, Harry got up, retrieved his glasses and proceeded to quietly wander about the Gryffindor hall, taking care not to wake the Fat Lady.

He suddenly bumped into someone—a girl, it seemed. A soft cry of "oh!" was heard.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ginny whispered back.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Harry responded.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny said promptly, "so I started walking around."

"Visions of me shirtless haunting your dreams?" Harry joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, laughing softly.

"By the way…I enjoyed the view you gave me when you flashed your thigh," Harry teased.

"You know you liked it," she said teasingly, almost flirtatiously.

"Oh! Um. We should get back to bed. I mean, our separate beds in our own separate dormitories," Harry said tensely.

"Right," Ginny said, nodding. "G'night, Harry."

"G'night, Ginny."

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Alright, she admits it. She was embarrassed when Harry brought up her flashing him her thigh. And when Harry was so flustered when she flirted...oh holy guacamole. _She had flirted with Harry Potter._ Why?

 _Because you like him._

Well, you can't just flirt madly and expect him to suddenly recuperate your feelings for him.

 _Well, I'll just flirt. And, well, act less snarky. And then what'll happen will happen._

For the next few days Ginny flirted subtly but shamelessly with Harry. And, she was pleased to note, Harry noticed. He blushed madly when she did but


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

He felt an immense need to snog her senseless when she sauntered into the Great Hall at breakfast the next day. Her lips were full and plump and red as the strawberries on his pancakes…

"Hello, Harry," Ginny greeted him as she sat on the bench next to him. She sat very close to him, pressing her thigh against his.

"Hi, Ginny," he managed to splutter.

Ron and Hermione were gaping at Harry, who was as red as a tomato.

"So!" Ginny said, startling Ron and Hermione, "the Yule Ball is in a week!"

Ron said casually, "Hermione, who are you going with?"

Hermione blinked at him. "I guess whoever asks me—"

"Hermione." Crabbe, one of Malfoy's goonies, was standing behind her.

"Uh, hi," Hermione said stiffly. "What is it, Crabbe?"

"Wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?" Crabbe mumbled.

Hermione's face turned white, then purple, then red. "No thanks," she mumbled. "I'm going with Ron."

Ron grinned widely and put his arm around Hermione.

Crabbe's little eyes narrowed and he stomped away. Ginny smiled at Harry, batting her eyelashes. "Who are _you_ going with, Harry?"

Harry looked her straight in the eye. "I guess with whoever asks me," he said slowly.

A high-pitched voice squealed, "Harrykins!" and Romilda Vane sat down beside Harry. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry said quickly, "Sorry Romilda, but I can't, I already have a date."

"Who?" Romilda asked suspiciously, her fake happy voice gone.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

This is the perfect opportunity!

"Romilda! Sweetie, how _are_ you?" Ginny cries out, standing up to hug the fifth-year girl. "Have you heard the news?"

Romilda perked up at the mention of a big vat of gossip. "What?" she asked eagerly, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"I'm going to the dance with Harry!" Ginny sat down again, her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Romilda's face fell. "Oh. Well, goodbye then." she flashed a big fake smile at Harry and stomped away.

Harry breathed out in relief. "Thanks Ginny," he said, and shoveled a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Ginny's heart fluttered and she winked. Harry blushed. "Do you actually want to go with me?" Harry asked her, a bewildered look in his eyes.

Ginny squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I do." she mustered up all her Gryffindor courage and planted a kiss on his cheek, then got up and sped away.

When she told Luna, her friend was totally thrilled. "I bet I can get a photograph of it!"

Ginny frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"The Scrimjour Petris," Luna exclaimed. "If you've been bitten by the Scrimjour Petris, the symptoms include reckless behaviour, glassy, far-away look in your eyes and daydreaming."

Ginny stared at her eccentric friend for a moment, and then she shook her head and said, "I think I saw one in the Dining Hall."

Luna smiled dreamily than walked off.

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Ginny had kissed his cheek, and then had just run off.

But it was official: he was going to the dance with Ginny Weasley!

Ron was staring at him. "Did my sister just kiss you?" he demanded.

Harry mumbled something and nodded, smiling dreamily at a mosaic window.

Hermione was smiling smugly at Harry. "I knew you liked Ginny!" she cried out.

Harry was shaken out of his daydreaming. "Huh? Ginny?" he said.

Ron was staring dumbfounded at his best friend. "Look, Harry, if you're really serious about my sister, you better not hurt her," he snapped, "because you're my best mate, but she's my sister."

Harry became serious again and nodded solemnly. "I won't hurt Ginny," he told Ron. "I really like her." he blushed after this statement.

Ron smiled. "Good." he proceeded to snog Hermione with poorly disguised passion. They came up for air a minute later, smiling goofily.

Harry faked retching. "Control yourself," he told Ron.

Hermione frowned. "The dance is in a full five days and I haven't even picked out a dress!" she cried out. "I've got to go to Hogsmeade to find one. The next outing is this afternoon!" with that, she rushed off.

In Hogsmeade, Harry and Ron went to a new pub to get Butterbeer and saw Ginny with Luna, in the booth with Dean Thomas and Michael Corner. Luna was grinning happily at Dean while Michael tried to chat up Ginny.

It was like having a monster, big and ugly, fire up in his chest. Harry said casually, "Hey, isn't that Ginny with Dean and Michael?"

Ron's face turned red and he stormed up to their booth, dragging Harry with him.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Luna seemed to be having fun talking to Dean. Ginny didn't think that Neville Longbottom would be too pleased to hear that, but whatever. Luna was totally in love with Neville anyway.

Ginny saw Harry, looking at her from across the pub, clutching a Butterbeer in his hands. She smiled and waved. Harry grinned in return, but Ron glowered at her and stomped over, dragging Harry with him.

"Dean! Michael! Luna! Ginny! How ARE you? Okay? Great!" Ron shoved Michael away from GInny and sat between them. Ginny moved over and patted the spot next to her, gesturing for Harry to sit. She pressed her thigh against his again, as she did in the Dining Hall during breakfast. This time Harry didn't blush, but retaliated by reaching his hand under the table and squeezing her thigh. Ginny's eyes widened, but she shot a cheeky grin at him.

"Have you got your dresses yet?" Ron asked Luna.

Luna stared at him with big eyes. "I've had my dress for ages. It's from my mom. It's red with lots of ruffles. It's goblin-made."

Ron grimaced, but nodded and looked around for Hermione. "Where is she?" he asked Harry. "She was supposed to meet us five minutes ago—" His face hardened as he watched a bushy-haired brunette laugh with a tall, pale-skinned Quidditch player.

"VIKTOR KRUM?" Ron bellowed, watching as Hermione surveyed the pub and saw them. She beamed and ran over, Viktor following her.

"Guys!" Hermione said happily. "Viktor is staying in Hogsmeade for the week for a Quidditch match!"

"Hermy-oh-ninny," Viktor said with a thick accent, "Do you have a date for the dance?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, "I'm going with Ron."

Viktor's eyes landed on Ginny. "Hello," he said proudly. "I am Viktor Krum, professional Quidditch player. Would you allow me to accompany you to the Yule Ball at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Ginny blushed. "Um, sorry Viktor, but I already have a date. I'm going with Harry.

Viktor groaned. "What is the point of being a professional Quidditch player if all of the good-looking girls are taken?"


	3. Chapter 3

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Did Viktor Krum just complain about being a professional Quidditch player? A professional Quidditch player, who makes millions of Galleons at every game? And did he just hit on her?

Then, a high-pitched, annoying voice screeched, "Harry!" and Romilda Vane appeared, smiling haughtily.

"Hi," Harry mumbled.

" _Ginny,_ " Romilda said, turning to Ginny, "people are starting to buzz about your little romance with Harry!"

Ginny grinned serenely. "I see the news that I'm his date to the dance has spread," she said coolly.

"Like wildfire," Romilda agreed bitterly. "They're calling you the It Couple of Gryffindor." She stomped off.

Ginny said, "Well, I better go find _my_ dress. I'll see you lot later!" she waved and dragged Luna with her.

Luna said, "I'd better get a new dress too. My goblin-made dress should be saved for something bigger, like my wedding, don't you think?"

Ginny didn't bother being stumped at her friend's kooky statement. "Yeah, of course," she said distractedly, looking at a new dress shop called Magik Designs. "Hey, let's go here."

They entered Magik Designs and was greeted by a small person with pink wings—a fairy.

"Hello," the fairy chirped. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," Ginny replied. "Luna and I need to find dresses for a school dance."

"Ah," the fairy said contentedly, "excellent!" she led the two bewildered girls to the back of the store. "Our best dresses are here. If you need me, just holler!" and she flew away.

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Ugh, Romilda is here. And Harry couldn't believe Ginny left him here to suffer through her relentless flirting! Although, he got a good view of her covered arse as she left.

He had had enough. Harry stood up and mumbled, "Gotta go. Come on, Ron." And he ran away.

He saw a store called Magik Designs outside and saw, of all people, Ginny and Luna in there!

Ginny was grimacing and looking through a bunch of dresses, each frillier than the next. Harry also grimaced. Ginny Weasley, in a frilly dress? That was pretty much the opposite of Ginny.

Luna seemed to be gushing over a huge, frilly monstrosity of a dress. It was awful, but the shade of blue was nice.

Ginny spotted Harry and waved, smiling hugely. Harry grinned back and rushed into the store to greet her.

"Harry, hi!" Ginny said, carrying a shiny silver bag with "Magik Designs" in big gold letters on it.

A small fairy fluttered up to Ginny and dropped a shoe box into the bag. She smiled at Ginny and said, "Is this your date to the dance?"

"Yes," Ginny said, beaming. She linked her free arm through Harry's. "Luna, did you buy your dress yet?"

Luna took it out her bag. It was that huge, frilly midnight-blue dress with ruffles all around. "Isn't it lovely?" Ginny nodded.

Harry said to Ginny, "Can I see your dress?"

Ginny shook her head. "You'll have to wait until the dance," she said teasingly. "Oh, there's my receipt." She handed the fairy ten Galleons.

They walked out or the store hand in hand, with Luna behind them calling for Neville, who was in the ice cream shop.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW


	4. Chapter 4

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

It was finally the day of the Yule Ball! Ginny and Luna were in their dormitory, preparing.

Luna was the first girl ready and looked fabulous! Her blond hair was up in an elaborate hairdo and her dress, midnight blue, looked surprisingly subtle and slim-fitting on her. Her makeup was mysterious and natural, which gave her an overall look of coolness and mystery, which fit Luna perfectly.

"Ginny! Are you done yet? The Mishappies in here are frightful!" Luna called out, swatting at the air with her silk handbag.

Ginny stepped out of the walk-in closet, smiling widely.

Ginny thought she did a good job. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back and her dress was white silk with black silk designs and swirls sewn on. The dress went up to her knees. The gold purse she was holding matched her nail polish and gold leather sandals. Her makeup looked natural, and she wore a gold necklace with small gold nuggets and matching earrings.

Luna grinned. "Hey, there's a Mundiuy in your hair!" she took a small camera out her bag and snapped a picture.

Ginny shrugged and shook out her hair. "Let's go, the guys are probably waiting for us," she said. And she linked her arm through Luna's. The two girls skipped to the entrance of the Great Hall.

There stood Harry and Neville and Ron with Hermione, all tense with excitement. The ball would start in ten minutes. They had agreed to meet early to watch the elves and professors decorate, much to Hermione's dismay. She was still into the SWAT thing, or whatever it was called, Ginny always forgot.

Hermione looked amazing. Her normally bushy hair was tamed in a French braid that trailed down her back and she wore a pale blue gown that went to her midriff. She had a rhinestone belt around her waist and carried a sequined bag that was really extended, Harry told her, so in case of an emergency she's be ready to flee. This was a smart idea, Ginny thought.

Ron was wearing a suit with a maroon tie—Mum must have gotten it for him, Ginny reasoned. He looked reasonably happy with Hermione holding his hand.

Finally, there was Harry. He was wearing a suit like Ron's, but his tie was bright red.

He swung me into his arms. "You look splendid!" he cried out, twirling me. Laughing and blushing, Ginny pulled out of his embrace and


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys,

I'm sorry, but I won't be continuing this story. All the chapters on my computer from 'Shamelessly Flirting' have been deleted, and I have no way of retrieving them.

I'll still be posting stories for Percy Jackson and the Olympians and a bunch of other book series, though.

PrincessSmartyViolet


	6. Chapter 5

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

Ginny looked gorgeous. Like, _Did you survive Avada Kadavra? Because you are drop-dead gorgeous_ gorgeous. Supermodel gorgeous.

"Shall we go in?" he asked his date. The other students started wandering into the ballroom, marvelling at the elves' wonderful decorating.

"Sure," Ginny replied, and the six—Luna and Neville, he and Ginny and Ron with Hermione entered.

Ron was extremely pleased to see tables full of food! Every kind of food a person could imagine—steak, pasta, hamburgers, treacle tarts…

The friends sat down and ate their fill. Ginny went through three plates piled high with food and didn't even smudge her makeup, which Harry marvelled at while devouring treacle tarts and his dinner.

Then the Weird Sisters got onto a stage and performed with Celestina Berleck or someone like that—Harry never remembered her name.

Ginny said abruptly, "Harry, forgive me but I have to leave for a bit. Luna's crying!" and rushed off. Harry watched her rush to her friend's side. Luna was sobbing hysterically and rushing to the door.

Ginny got up with Luna and stomped over to Harry again. "Luna caught her now _ex_ boyfriend snogging Romilda Vane!" she cried out.

"What?" Harry said incredulously. "Neville loves Luna. He would never—"

And then he saw it. Neville, one of his best mates, had his skinny arms around Romilda Vane, who was wearing a dress to short and revealing for Harry's liking.

Luna turned, sniffling.

Then Romilda got a needle from her purse and jabbed it into Neville's arm. In a second Neville shrieked and shoved Romilda off of him. "Get away from me, you—you—" he spluttered.

 _Romilda had injected Neville with love potion!_ Harry thought.

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Neville is the biggest jerk she ever knew. Now, if you had told her fifteen minutes ago Neville would cheat on Luna, she'd bet her Galleons on…on the moon turning green. Or the sun turning blue.

Yes, that's how sweet of a guy she thought Neville was.

"Can you believe the little twerp?" Ginny said to Ron, angrily.

Before Ron could respond, Dean Thomas sat down across from Ginny.

Dean was a fellow Gryffindor and on the Quidditch team. He was also one of Ginny's ex boyfriends.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you?" Dean said, twisting his bowtie.

"Uh…isn't that what I'm doing now?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"In private." Dean said.

"Uh…okay." Ginny looked at Hermione, who shrugged. What's the worst that could happen? What would Dean do, confess his secret love for her? Hardy har har.

Dean led her to the hallway.

"Gin…" he said. "I'm real sorry we broke up. I was just, you know, under pressure and real stupid. You're an amazing girl, and I really love you. Will you give me another chance?"

It took Ginny a minute to process what he said. When she did, she went in shock. Dean still liked her?

Then she heard the rustling of a cloak being thrown to the ground. She whipped around to see an enraged Harry James Potter. His Invisibility Cloak was on the ground, shimmery and silver.

"Harry!" Ginny said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

What was he doing here? Oh, just watching Dean Thomas confess his secret lust—pardon, _"love"_ —for his girlfriend! That's all!

He had packed his Cloak in his pocket and had thrown it on and followed Ginny.

"Dean, you're trying to steal my date?" Harry growled.

Dean smirked. "Well, I'm kinda doing her a favor, don't you think? Ginny," he purred. "Does he ever satisfy you in bed? Does he—hey, cut it out!"

Harry had started throwing punches aimed at Dean's pitiful head.

He stopped.

"Harry!" Ginny snapped. "I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!"

"Well he was hitting on you! What do you expect?"

"For my boyfriend to at least trust me enough to know that I'm loyal to him and wouldn't cheat on him or just dump him for some other sleaze who wants to get in bed with me!"

As if this wasn't enough for Harry to process, he heard a soft, flirty voice behind him.

"Harry! You look great!" Cho Chang, a former crush of his, thrust herself into his arms.

Ginny snarled and glared at Cho.

"Cho, sweetie," she said icily. "How are you?"

"Great!" Cho said in a fake happy way. "Say, how's it going with Dean?" she asked with a sneer that would make Slytherin bow at her feet.

"Actually, I think you mean with _Harry,_ Cho. He and I are together."

"Is that so?" Cho said meanly.


	7. Chapter 6

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Yes, it is so," Harry snapped. He stepped back and put his arm around Ginny's waist. "Let's go, Ginny."

GINNY'S POINT OF VIEW

Let's just say, who knew the Prefect bathroom made such a steamy place to make love?


End file.
